


Amelia

by IComeFromARandomFandom



Series: The Power of Magic [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, On Wattpad, blablabla, im tired of this, part one of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IComeFromARandomFandom/pseuds/IComeFromARandomFandom
Summary: Hahaha I can’t write summaries, credit to @AelinVsFeyre (me) on WattPad
Series: The Power of Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943401
Comments: 1





	Amelia

Hi. I’m Amelia. Just Amelia. And my whole life, I’ve been in foster families. But that all changes. In this story, a new and improved version, you will see how I battled through hardships to get to where I am now. Anyways, lets begin.

_Ugh, 7th grade is boring,_ I thought, twirling my pencil between my fingers. The teacher called on me and asked me for the answer to a math problem that I learnt in a special class in 6th grade. I answered without hesitation and smiled. 

_I could use some ginger ale right now, my stomach hurts._

My thoughts were stopped when a huge doglike creature, bigger than a wolf, crashed into the small school. Everyone screamed, including me. The creature bounded straight towards me, preparing to leap onto me and feast upon my flesh.

I raised my arms in front of me, closing my eyes, waiting for the blow. 

But...

I never felt a thing. 

I looked up. 

The beast was frozen solid, but rapidly melting. 

“Oh fuck this,” I said. Then I sprinted through the hole the monster had made. I ran into an alleyway, realized my mistake, and started slowly backing towards the wall. 

“Good doggie? You’re o-okay, right? You wouldn’t hurt a-“ 

The monster lunged, but got cut out of the air by a flash of black, orange, and bronze. 

The beast disintegrated into golden dust. 

The person who saved me, who looked about seventeen, looked towards me, his sea-green eyes flashing with worry. “Are you alright?” 

“Just a little shaken up. What the fuck just happened? One moment, I was about to get killed by a-“ 

“Hellhound,” he supplied 

“A hellhound. The next, the hellhound is frozen solid, but melting. Then you leap out of nowhere, with your shiny sword, and slice it into dust. So what the fuck happened? Explain.” I was rambling at this point, my brain trying to comprehend what happened. 

“Promise me not to freak out.” I gave him a look that said to go on and that I didn’t give a shit about freaking out. 

“To start, I’m Percy Jackson. Whats your name?” 

“My name is Amelia.” 

“Ok, Amelia. Have you heard of the Greek Gods?” 

“I was in the club for it in sixth grade.”

”Ok. Um. They’re real.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thats it. Yeah. Hope you enjoyed. Amelia says hi!


End file.
